Uninspired
by Perpetual Sonata
Summary: Kitane Suzumi must find something large enough to fill the void in her heart before she loses the one shot at her dreams forever. OshitariOc
1. Octave

**Uninspired**

_Summary:_ Two weeks before her major performance, Kitane Suzumi is struggling to pull her performance together and cannot find a reason for her debacle. She has less than fourteen days to fix her problem and time is running out. OshitariOc

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Prince of Tennis, I wouldn't be on fanfiction. :D

_Author's Foreword: _I promised you I'd rewrite it, ne?

* * *

_**Fourteen Days To Go….**_

Gritting her teeth and ignoring her teacher's frown, Suzumi pushed back her long dark hair and placed her violin under her chin once again to start playing.

At the twentieth bar, her teacher held up her hand .

'It's enough, Kitane-chan, it's not working. Stop and play another piece.'

------------------------------------------

'Alright, Kitane-chan, just stop.'

Kitane Suzumi stopped and her violin lowered slightly and looked down at the floor. She could hear the disguised anger under her teacher's voice. She wasn't scared of her teacher's anger.

She was more angry at herself for her poor performance.

-------------------------------------------

Kitane Suzumi leaned against the wall of her violin instructor's house with her bangs over her eyes . Her mid-length hair spilled around her face, creating a barrier from her environment. Tears threatened to break out but the girl's eyes were squeezed shut as she clenched her fists in frustration.

The door next to her opened and Suzumi stood up and grabbed her violin which had been set on the ground next to her. She walked out of the building first and waited for her mother to open the door to the car. Sliding into the seat, her placed her violin on her legs and hugged it as she always did. Feeling her mother's glance, she spoke.

'I don't want to talk about it.'

'Well I do, what has gotten into you? It's been six times now! You're not just wasting time now, you're wasting money.'

Her eyes weary, she looked out the car window, ignoring her mother. Glancing at the girl, her mother sighed in frustration but didn't pursue the topic anymore, knowing her daughter well enough.

---

_**Thirteen Days To Go…**_

_What is wrong with me?_

Walking down the corridor of her school, she wandered around aimlessly until –

'Kitane-san'

Blinking, Suzumi looked up to see Yukimura Seiichi.

'Yanagi-san'

'Why are here so late at school?'

'I'm…practicing'

When Kitane Suzumi meant practice, everyone knew what she meant. Her two loves. The piano and the violin. At age 6, Kitane Suzumi had won competitions for under ten year olds. She had been born for music. No one could deny her passion, nor her talent for music. The whole world was expecting Kitane Suzumi to become the next Suwanai Akiko. Only better.

'Couldn't you practice at home?'

Shrugging, Suzumi gave a small smile.

'I don't want to be at home, the tension's too high'

'Aah. That explains why you're practicing wandering around the corridors.'

She was caught.

Yukimura Seiichi smiled at her.

'Take care, Kitane-san, and make sure to have fun in life.'

----

_**Twelve Days To Go….**_

'What?'

Suzumi looked at her mother blankly.

'Why Tuesday? I have piano on Tuesday'

'I've changed you're schedule a little, Piano will be moved to Wednesday. I've decided that maybe Friday lesson's aren't suitable for you. It's the end of the day and the end of the week for school, so maybe it's just a mental thing'

Looking down, Suzumi nodded in assent but knew that it wasn't the course. Her mother probably knew too. After all, she had always been able to cope with lessons on Friday.

Turning, Suzumi walked upstairs.

'Suzumi, aren't you going to practice?'

'No, I'll finish my homework firsrt'

Sighing, Kitane Yuriko couldn't help but worry. Suzumi would've never usually put homework before violin.

----

'Suzumi, won't you practice the violin now?'

'I think I'll practice the piano first'

----

'Did she practice today?'

Kitane Yuriko turned to face her husband and shook her head.

'No. She did her homework and then practiced the piano for two hours and by the time she finished, it was too late for her to practice the violin.

'That's not like her, it's as if she's avoiding it, she practiced extra on the piano.'

'How can we help her? She's got that major performance in two weeks which will determine her scholarship performance for Oxford! Two weeks and she's been slacking for six weeks!'

'You called that old friend of yours, didn't you?'

'But, what if it doesn't work?'

'This is Suzumi's life'

'I don't want her going around in circles for her life. This may determine her future. You know how much she wants that scholarship! You know how much she loves the violin!'

Sighing, her husband turned to sleep.

'Let things go the way it's going to go. It's when trouble comes that one's love is truly tested. You know that. This'll determine how much she really wants everything.'

Conceding, Yuriko turned of the light.

------------

_**Eleven Days To Go…**_

Yukimura Seiichi walked passed the music room and paused slightly to listen to the melody of the violin fly before it was cut of abruptly. He frowned as he listened to the sigh of exasperation, a flip of a page and a new melody.

He frowned as he listened to the music. It just wasn't right

_**Ten Days To Go…**_

Frowning, Suzumi considered knocking on the door to tell her teacher she was overtime. But that would be rude. Looking back down on the paper, she confirmed that her mother had changed her lesson to 4.15pm. Which meant that her teacher was already five minutes over time.

'Suzumi, what are you doing?'

Turning in surprise, Suzumi shifted on her foot.

'Sensei's not done yet'

Before she could protest, her mother knocked on the door loudly, causing the sound of the violin to cease immediately. A few seconds later, the door opened to reveal her teacher with an expecting look.

'Ah, Kitane-san, come in, I'm just finishing with one of my students, you can come in and listen.'

Her mother then pushed her when she hesitated to walk in.

'I'll wait in the car dear'

Her mother then left in a flash. She frowned but turned to her teacher and apologised.

'I'm sorry.'

Smiling at her, her teacher shook her head.

'It's fine, just sit here, you can listen to Yuushi-kun play the violin.'

Turning, Suzumi came face to face with a stunning Hyoutei Gakuen male student. Giving a polite bow to the boy, she made her way towards the couch and waited for them to resume the lesson. Thank god that she had experience in the form of Masaharu Niou, Marui Bunta and Yukimura Seiichi. Had she been any less prepared, she knew that she'd have gaped at the man who was currently playing the violin. Observing him, she could see well-defined muscles on his bronze tanned arms. He had a dark navy blue hair and wore glasses which defined his eyes.

Shaking herself out of it, Suzumi wondered what had possessed her to think that. She listened to the boy play before she realised what he was playing. She was astounded at the quality of the song. Beethoven Violin Concerto Op. 61. Her eyes trailed the male's form, his eyes, his fingers, how he slowly closed his eyes during trills. How he let out a small exhale as the song slowed and seemed to hold his breath when he began to increase his speed. Just like how she used to.

So why couldn't she feel that joy of the smooth wood under her fingers again?

'Very well, Yuushi-kun, I'll see you next week'

'Aah. Ja, sensei'

She was startled at the intense look on the boy's face as he observed her and she quickly looked away. She checked the time and realised it was already four-thirty. She stood up with her violin as the boy went to place his violin in the case.

'Now. Kitane-chan, what do you want to start with?'

Glancing sidewards, she noticed that the boy was observing her. Flinching slightly, she really wondered what was wrong with her. She had never had trouble performing in front of people before.

She showed her teacher her score.

'From where the double-stoppings start'

Frowning, her teacher looked at her.

'Didn't we go over this last lesson?'

'Yes, but I still haven't got it.'

To tell the truth, Kitane hadn't practiced more than fifteen minutes every day for more than three days this week.

Casting another glance to the side, the boy was still there and sensei hadn't said anything. Steeling herself for another torturous lesson. Suzumi began.

---

Packing up, she nodded a goodbye to her teacher in frustration and left, holding in her tears of frustration. What was wrong with her? Quickening her speed, she walked as fast as she could to the exit of the block of apartments. However, in her emotional state, she failed to see a movement in her peripheral vision until it was too late.

'Ne. You aren't an amateur but you certainly aren't a professional either'

Looking up from her position, Suzumi saw the face of the boy earlier on from violin.

'Yuushi-san?'

The boy smirked.

'I'm Oshitari-kun and I'm assuming you're sensei's most precious student, Kitane Suzumi'

Giving a shaky laugh, Suzumi retorted.

'Hardly her most valuable right now, Oshitari-san'

Gazing at her, he gave her a smirk before he released his hold on her shoulders and walked off.

'I'll see you around then, Kitane-san. Hopefully, next time, I'll hear your full potential.'

She opened the door to her car and slid into the seat.

'Hey honey, how was your lesson?'

Silently, Suzumi climbed in the car and shrugged, her eyes looking at the passing scenery with a little more clarity then before. That night, the Kitane residence rang with melody from a violin for half an hour

* * *

Author's Closing Note:

Hi to new and old readers, I'm just cleaning this story up a bit so....please just bear with me. You'll notice a few additions to the story. Basiclly, since the previous story was just a skeletal framework for this story, I'm not changing 99.99% of the stuff, I'm just going to be inserting more scenes and giving the story more.....stuff?

I don't know, like how you....have a cushion and you stuff it with features to make it nicer. xD

Please don't hesitate to review.

Akemi


	2. Seventh

**Uninspired**

_Summary:_ Two weeks before her major performance, Kitane Suzumi is struggling to pull her performance together and cannot find a reason for her debacle. She has less than fourteen days to fix her problem and time is running out. OshitariOc

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Prince of Tennis, I wouldn't be on fanfiction. :D

_Author's Foreword: _I promised you I'd rewrite it, ne? Sorry if it took so long but it's a lot longer, more intrinsic and explains the relationship between Oshitari and Suzumi much more :D I had originally planned for this to be max. three chapters, but it seems this story may be longer.

* * *

_**Seven Days To Go…..**_

Suzumi hadn't expected to see Oshitari Yuushi again, much less meet him on Rikkai Dai campus, causing a ruckus just three days after their first meeting.

When she walked to the entrance/exit of Rikkai Dai, there was a large crowd and as soon as she was spotted, the crowd parted for her. The highly esteemed, highly respected and highly feared Rikkai Dai captain stood at the end of the makeshift pathway. Yukimura turned slowly and gave her a pleasant smile which held an aura of incongruous menace. She gulped. Not good.

'Kitane-chan, Oshitari-san's told me he's come to visit you'

Looking wide-eyed behind Yukimura Seiichi to see Oshitari Yuushi, she blurted out the first thing that came to her mind.

'How did you know I go to Rikkai?'

'She obviously wasn't expecting him, it rules out a date'

Suzumi would've glared at Yanagi if she could spot him in the crowd. Unfortunately, she couldn't.

'I saw your uniform the other day, Kitane-chan'

Fidgeting, she turned to the tennis captain, prepared to meet her death.

'Ano…it's okay, I'll escort him around….and make sure he doesn't go near the tennis courts.'

Finally, Yukimura stopped eyeing Oshitari in a scrutinizing way and nodded.

'Fine.'

Motioning for Oshitari to follow her, she attempted to walk as fast as she could through this scrutinizing crowd without showing to them that _no_, she was not running away from them. Two meters later, however, Yukimura called back.

'By the way Oshitari, if you feel like having a work out, come to the courts later on to help me warm up.'

-------

Oshitari glanced at Kitane Suzumi with lazy interest. The rumoured violin prodigy. On first glance, she didn't seem that special at all. And from what he had heard the other day, she was highly overrated. Then again though, being a violinist himself, Oshitari could see what her problem was. Her technique was perfect, but her heart wasn't into it. Walking around, Suzumi tilited her head as she showed the boy next to her the layout of her school with a careless wave of the hand. He finally caught Kitane's glance at him and smirked. He could see her frustration mounting. Any minute now….

'Why did you come here? You obviously didn't come to Rikkai to see me.'

Oshitari focused his gaze on a painting inside the room that Kitane had just shown him and glanced at Suzumi from the corner of her eyes. He just knew that she was becoming annoyed with his taunting, all knowing smile.

'I came to see you, but not like this'

'What?'

Oshitari shrugged.

'Where's the Music Room?'

Suzumi spun on her heel and gave Oshitari a sceptical look.

'You've come all the way from Tokyo to Kanagawa to see a music room?'

Rolling his eyes, Oshitari placed his hands on her shoulder and pushed her forward.

_I'm here to see a music room with you inside it._

'Come on, you're the tour guide, show me where it is'

Shaking her head in disbelief, Suzumi turned and lead Oshitari to the music room. Once they arrived, she found herself being forcefully placed in front of the piano on the piano stool. She looked up with a hard look in her eyes.

'What do you want?'

'To hear you play of course.'

'Will you leave me alone if I play?'

Oshitari gave her a sly smile.

'Perhaps.'

Sighing, Suzumi's fingers hovered over a few keys before they began to play the introduction of the song. By the time she was at the chorus, her fingers were flying over the keys in obscurity and her eyes were no longer on the keys of the piano but the smooth black surface of the piano in a daze, immersed in the music that she was creating. Reluctantly ending her song, Suzumi felt annoyance as she saw Oshitari Yuushi standing next to the piano in an omniscient manner and snapped at him.

'What?'

The boy shrugged his shoulders.

'I now have my answer.'

Instantly, Suzumi stood up, the piano seat scraping against the polished wooden floors. She had let her guard down.

'What? What did you come here for?'

'It's obvious isn't it?'

'What's obvious?'

The boy was really starting to get on her nerves.

Oshitari shrugged.

'It's obvious, I came out to check out my competition. Obviously, you're no threat.'

Suzumi watched Oshitari leave the music room before she collapsed on the piano stool, wondering what he meant.

---

_**Six Days To Go….**_

'Ne, have you heard?'

'The rumour about Atobe-sama? I don't believe it'

'Kyaah! It can't be true!'

Suzumi blocked out the voices and wondered what on earth she was doing. Truanting school to come to Hyoutei Gakuen.

'Arnh? Ore-sama had thought that the rumour was false, what is a Rikkai student doing outside Hyoutei Gakuen?'

Turning, Suzumi came face to face with the infamous Atobe Keigo and nervously fiddled with her skirt before she realised his eyes had followed her hand and she took a step back.

'I want to see Oshitari Yuushi'

Atobe Keigo raised an eyebrow with amusement

'Yuushi? What would you want with Hyoutei Gakuen's tensai?'

She took another step back, however, Atobe followed her with a smirk on his face.

'Hmmm? Are you one of Yuushi's many toys?'

Insulted, Suzumi looked up at the boy defiantly.

'I am not! I just need to see him!'

Atobe shrugged as he leaned against the wall, observing her. Suzumi blushed and willed her heart to calm down. Now she could see why Atobe Keigo had so many admirers. She, who had hardly any experience with boys, could tell that he was handsome. And coupled with his money, and intellect, he was any girl's dreams.

_Stop this. Stop this right now._

'Do you know how many girls want to see Oshitari everyday? You're lucky that you're even being blessed by ore-sama's presence.'

'Atobe'

The two turned at the voice and Atobe gave a lazy smirk at the person.

'Yuushi, this girl here wants to see you, is she another unfortunate one?'

Oshitari Yuushi gave a non-committal shrug.

'Atobe, this is Kitane Suzumi.'

At this, Atobe turned and looked at her with renewed interest.

'Kitane Suzumi? The music tensai? You've scored well this time Yuushi.'

'Ahh, Atobe, I guess I'm not going to practice today.'

He then quickly grabbed her wrist and walked down the street it wasn't until they reached the train station that he released her.

'Well? What do you want?'

'What was obvious?'

Oshitari gave her a confused look, 'What?'

'What was so obvious? How can you say I'm not a threat? I'm Japan's most talented junior violinist and pianist! How can I not be a threat to you?'

Oshitari observed her as a scientist analysing a newly found specimen before he murmured.

'And in denial too.'

'What?'

Oshitari gave her a serious look.

'It's obvious isn't it, Kitane? You've lost your affinity with the violin.'

Suzumi froze.

'It's so obvious when you compare your performance with the violin and the piano. You've lost your affinity with it. I watch you play your piano and violin, and I can see that you're eyes are different. They're darker when they player the piano. More passionate. From the other day, I almost thought that you couldn't even read your score. Your technique was perfect but your eyes kept wandering. As if you were lost '

That was the harshest comment she had ever heard. And It hit her directly wear it hurt. The walls came tumbling down and the curtains were ripped down. She had known. She just hadn't admitted it. She was lost.

She placed her full weight against the fence of the street in a daze. Forgetting that Oshitari was there. Unable to recognise the sound of footsteps of various strangers, nor the passing by of cars. Oshitari watched on unsympathetically and two minutes later, walked to the direction of the train station without a word. Perhaps, it was that moment, that something triggered.

_Mama, who's that?_

_Papa! I want to be like her, like Akiko!_

_Kaa-san, listen to this!_

_Tou-san, look, I passed!_

She clenched her fists before she wiped the tears that formed in her eyes.

'There's no way that's true, I haven't lost my affinity for it! I never have and never will!'

Oshitari stopped and turned back to glance at her. She hated that look in his eyes. She could read it clearly; _I don't believe you. _Clenching her fists together, she took two steps forward and tilted her head upwards to meet his gaze and demanded.

'Let me watch you play.'

---------------------------------------

Oshitari eyed Suzumi. He knew her weakness. He didn't need to know anything else about her anymore.

'Why should I let the enemy watch me?'

He watched with hidden amusement as her eyes matched his intense gaze.

'Because you don't believe that I'm a threat to you at all, so what's the problem? Scared?'

Smirking, he shifted his bag on his shoulder and readjusted his glasses, appearing nonchalant.

'No, I just don't want to be in the company of those below me.'

That fire in her eyes. It was interesting. He walked along the path for several meters before he stopped and turned around. He didn't know why, but he still wanted to see that fire.

'Hey, are you coming or what?'

-----------------------------------------------------

Whatever it was that she was missing, Oshitari made up for it. Exponentially. He was amazing. She watched his arms, his fingers, his eyes and his mouth. His whole body moved with the violin as he swayed with he music. Something then occurred to her.

_I never do that anymore._

-----------------------------------------

Finishing, he slowly opened his heavy eyelids, weighed by the music and looked at the girl on the couch. There was mixture of emotions in her eyes. One as clear as the next. Confusion. Want. Anxiety. Envy. Despair.

Closing his eyes again, he prepared his next song. He would break her. The one girl whom he had been chasing and never knew.

-----------------------------------------------------------

She felt a sense of despair fill her with every perfect note that Oshitari played. It wasn't fair. That was supposed to be her. It was. Watching his form, without even realising it, her eyes closed.

* * *

Author's Closing Note:

I hope you like it. I still have around three more assessments to go. Hopefully, this will be faster in the school holidays. I did promise you two chapters for my stories right? One more chapter and I've fulfilled my promise. But I'm hoping to update a chapter per story– or maybe even more. :D before May so don't panic xD

Please don't hesitate to review and let me know what you think is awesome/terrible

Akemi


	3. Sixth

**Uninspired**

_Summary:_ Kitane Suzumi must find something large enough to fill the void in her heart before she loses the one shot at her dreams forever. OshitariOc

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Prince of Tennis, I wouldn't be on fanfiction. :D

_Author's Foreword: _Sorry, It's been a really long time but being flooded with assessments at school really doesn't help. I've just entered the beginning of two hectic years in high school so I apologize for the delay and thank you to everyone who reviewed. I'm sorry I haven't been able to reply to you guys personally.

* * *

_**Five Days To Go….**_

Frowning, Yukimura watched Suzumi look outside the window with a blank look on his face. Yesterday, although Akaya had confirmed that he had definitely seen her in the morning, Kitane hadn't turned up to any of her afternoon classes.

-------

It was most probably desperation, but Oshitari's performance yesterday inflamed both envy and desperation. Her major audition was in less than a week and she still couldn't play her piece up to the standard it was supposed to be. Why had she lost her passion? It wasn't something one lost overnight. Passion took time to cool. Interest slowly died. It never sharply dropped. So what had gone wrong and how had she not noticed it?

_And in denial too…_

Maybe that had been her problem. She had ignored all the signs.

-------------------------------

'Yukimura-san!'

The boy turned around at the voice and smiled.

'Kitane-san.'

She looked at him in the eye.

'You knew, didn't you? What my problem was.'

Yukimura tilted his head and shrugged nonchantly – it was a silent admittance. The closest thing Suzumi would ever get to a confession, because it was unspeakable to mention one's weakness. Not in this school. Rikkai has no weakness. Rikkai is always the winner. The best.

'How did you do it?

Yukimura's features didn't falter at all at the desperation in Suzumi's voice. Nor at her distressed eyes.

'Do it by yourself. Just like we all do.'

Another rule in Rikkai. Everyone for themselves. Suzumi stood in the hallway frozen as Yukimura walked off, his soft hair seemingly floating behind him – highlighting his perfection. Exacerbating her pain. Underlining her regression. Her displacement at Rikkai.

At the other side of the hallway, Yukimura glanced back at the frozen form of Japan's most talented musician before his eyes hardened in resolve again and disappeared behind his eyelids.

_You need to realise yourself, if you are the best. Only you can help yourself. This is your ultimate test. Good luck, Kitane-chan._

--------------------

She didn't go home. The last place she wanted to be at home. With her worried mother and concerned father hovering over her, asking her what was wrong, if they could help. Because they couldn't.

They'd do anything they could because they want me to win. They want me to be the best.

The best. _What had happened to the happiest? The girl with the brightest smile? The girl who just wanted everyone to hear her?_

Her eyes widened and her pace missed a beat. Fingers gliding through the air and her lips moving to a soundless tune, her school shoes hit the bitumen road in a staccato rhythm, gradually crescendoing into an allegro* movement. Before she knew it, she was running towards the train station, towards her one safe haven.

--------------------------------------------------

Oshitari Yuushi was feeling utterly annoyed. Atobe had kept the regulars behind for an extra hour of practice. The limo had for some unfathomable reason, broken down and then, for some preposterous reason, the other limos were either being cleaned or used by his parents. It was absolutely ab-

Oshitari stopped in his tracks in surprise. This was Shinjuku. It might've been logical for a Rikkai student to be in Kawasaki, or even Shinagawa. But Shinjuku? That was a bit too far. Especially for a student who's work standard didn't even scratch the expectation of what it was supposed to be right now. Abandoning his journey home, he followed Kitane Suzumi in curiosity.

------------------------------------------

It was practically second nature, she didn't even need to read the sign. She could just imagine it. Keio line. How many times had she walked under this sign to go? How many times had her parents or friends sighed in exasperation at her determination to visit it over and over again? Her eyes closed as the train arrived and her hair moved languidly across her face. Stepping onto the train, she stood near the opposite door, waiting for her destination.

When she finally arrived at Meidaimae, the magic it worked was instant. The air sparked a feeling of energy in her shoulders, excitement in her arms and legs, fire in her fingertips and electricity in her veins. This was her remedy. Smiling, her eyes closed and her hands reached to feel the intangible air, mindless of the strange looks she received from other people.

'So.'

Her eyes widened in shock at the sudden feel of long limbs around her waist as her back hit a hard chest. It had been monosyllabic, but she recognised that deep voice. She turned around from her encasement. The thorn in her side.

------------------------------------------------------------

It was absolutely outrageous, he had followed the girl for entertainment, and he ended up in the Chiba prefecture. Then, though, he saw it. And he wanted it. The part of the girl who he had always been chasing. He saw the falling of the eyelids. The minimal movement of her lips which nonetheless indicated her contentment, and the small trembles of her fingers. It was her. The girl he had seen on TV that night. The night that had inspired him to break out of his own cage. He watched her for a second longer before he moved to her side and slid his arms around her waist and drawled.

'So, I follow you all the way here? What are you doing in Meidaimae?'

Her eyes were brown. No longer bright but dark. Dark with excitement. With passion. Those all-knowing eyes which had entrapped him years ago stared at him, almost hypnotising him. He noted with disappointment though that they were obscured by a misty veil. She still wasn't complete. Yet.

'Oshitari …Yuushi.'

It was wrong. Absolutely wrong to fall for the enemy. To feel the grudge you harbour fade away at a mere two words. But it was working. Spell-binding. Her voice was completely enchanting. Like the sound of her violin all those years ago. However, he was Hyoutei's tensai and he wouldn't go down without a fight. Not when he had vowed to destroy this fire. He reminded himself of his purpose. To rekindle the flame so that he could have the pleasure of watching it being smothered by his own hand. To destroy his agony. His obstacle. His Achilles ' heel.

'What are you doing in Chiba?'

'I could ask you the same question, Kitane-chan.'

'I'm here…for Tokyo Disneyland'

'Oh?'

So she wasn't as studious as she was made out to be, otherwise, she would've been standing in front of the music stand, attempting to piece back her performance.

'Why are you here?'

He contemplated his answer before he finally answered her and watched her carefully.

'I followed you here.'

No blush. No aversion of eyes. Only surprise before warmth.

'Then come on, we're running out of time!'

He was startled as she grabbed his wrist, leading him. She looked back at him while walking forward with a grin on her face. Then he understood. Sometimes, it was better to slide slowly than to push relentlessly without making any headway. She was no longer targeting her performance. She was aiming at something much closer to the core. Her inspiration.

-------------------------------------------------------

'How many times are you going to ride this?'

Kitane looked at him in surprise before she laughed sheepishly.

'As many times as I can, I guess.'

It irritated him, how her cheeks didn't flush at their intimacy, how her eyes didn't avert at his drawl, how she didn't flirt with him. She made him feel…unattractive. That was such a wrong sentence. He was Oshitari Yuushi. He was one of the most sought after teenagers in Japan. His name and a word such as unattractive did not go in the same sentence. So why was it that this girl was all but ignoring him? Why was she treating him like a regular person? He was extraordinary, dammit, and he would show her.

'What are you trying to do?'

'Waiting for the fireworks'

'Here?'

He was getting fed up quite quickly playing this game of cat and mouse and the god damn Splash Mountain. He was getting wet. And cold.

'I need to find it. I need to feel that adrenaline through my veins.'

He turned to the girl, half surprised.

'I need to find it. I thought I could find it here. I felt it here.'

The disappointment in her voice couldn't be concealed and he regarded Kitane as she turned to him, her eyes on his, no hesitations, no flushes, ' It's buried somewhere here. I just can't find where.' _I'm lost._

The ball was in his court now. He could leave or he could help her find her lost piece. He likened the scenario to that of a tennis ball and a racket. The more you hit the ball against the wall, the stronger it became. And then it goes out of control. Collateral damage. But for whom?

'Well, it certainly isn't here, you've been on this ride more than ten times.'

Her dark eyes were receding and he could see the pervasion of that dull colour. It caused him both pain and pleasure. He couldn't stand to see her like this. But Oshitari Yuushi couldn't think of another thing he wanted more than to see the girl in front of him destroyed.

Everyday, he still wondered why he had did what he did for her.

-----------------------------------------------------

'It's amazing!'

He watched her eyes take in the extravagant castle while leaning against the wall. It was restricted access. Only someone like him could've pulled of a string like this in less than an hour. Atobe could've done it but he was probably the only other.

'You can see everything from here.'

She said breathlessly as she pressed her hands on the window, like a small child.

Smiling slightly, he turned his head slightly to catch a glimpse of the clock – 7.14. Oshitari couldn't repress his emotions anymore when he heard her gasp and saw her entranced eyes as the fireworks began. It clicked, and he saw the missing piece slide into the puzzle. When the fireworks ended, his only warning was a spark of her eyes as her hand tugged his. Now all he needed was to asphyxiate it.

----------------------------------

Suzumi was laughing as she stumbled out of the carriage and onto the Shinjuku platform. It had been almost months since she had felt this light-headed and carefree. Turning to her companion she gave him a sincere smile and thanked him for what he had done.

'I've never ever actually been inside the actual Disneyland palace before today, it was amazing, I can't thank you enough.'

Oshitari returned her smile with a suave smirk,

"I'm Oshitari Yuushi, anything is possible for me."

Suzumi grinned, what he had done had sure been almost impossible, and she'd never forget it, she turned to go to the platform, they would part ways now, he to Tokyo, and she to Kanagawa.

'Well, I'll remember that, thank you, Ja matte ne."

As she turned, she was surprisingly caught by her waist and held in an embrace.

"We should do this again sometime, let's meet up again sometime soon"

Then he saw it. What he had been waiting for and smirked. Her cheeks were flushed.

"Sure, let's meet up again sometime then, Ja"

Oshitari watched as the girl ran off with a satisfied smirk. His plan was taking course. He'd crush her from the inside out.

--------------------------------------------

"Suzumi, do you have any idea what time it is? You left your phone at home and we had to call all your friends and no one knew where you'd gone, we were worried sick, what were you thinking?"

Suzumi cringed at her mother's voice and bowed her head, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to, I just lost track of time"

"Honestly, you could've at least called home, where have you been?"

Suzumi shifted her foot slightly, uncomfortable, if her mother found out she'd gone to Disneyland instead of practicing for her Violin audition....it'd be cataclysmic. She cringed at the thought of her mother's face.

"You have a major performance in less than a week and your teacher isn't convinced that you're going to even be shortlisted! Don't think just because you're the best in Japan that you'll be accepted, the Oxford scholarship is only given to one person in the world outside England! There are plenty of other talented musicians in Japan and around the world and there could also be dancers, painters, everything! How can you waste –"

Suzumi snapped and interrupted her mother , "I get it, I shouldn't have wasted time, I shouldn't have worried you. Is that good enough?"

"Suzumi..."

Suzumi ignored her mother and pushed past her to go into her room and slammed the door. She turned her music on as loudly as possible before she took a deep breath. She had homework to do. She needed to clear up her schedule. Tomorrow would be a big day.

--------------------------------------------

_**Four days to go…**_

Yanagi Renji heard, before he saw Kitane playing her violin. It surprised him as he had noticed Kitane Suzumi's obvious inclination towards the piano for almost the past two months. He stood outside the door and listened to the music. He shivered at the profound and seductive sound of Kitane's music. It was as beautiful as it had been before. Not similar to her play style of the past month. The music was ringing with the passion of the old Kitane Suzumi. Absolutely genuine passion ran through the air, he noticed other students also momentarily stopping to listen to the music which only Kitane Suzumi could produce.

'Renji.'

Turning he came face to face with his captain.

'Seiichi.'

Yukimura's head turned towards the room where the alluring song of Astor Piazzolla's Tango Apasionado was playing.

'I see she's recovered.'

'Partially at least.'

'Ah. That's good.'

'You knew all along.'

Yukimura gave a small genuine smile,

'Of course. She was similar to me back in Junior High School in our senior year. I became obsessed with winning, not my passion.'

'Ah.'

Yukumura gave a small mischievous grin.

'I wonder if a certain someone who visited her the other day was the one who sparked her change.'

The two stood there for a moment before Yukimura moved.

'Come, Renji, we need to attend tennis practice.'

It seemed Kitane Suzumi was back.

Yukimura hid a discreet smile.

_It seems that your life is indeed entwined with music. Just like mine is with tennis. I wish you the best of luck, Kitane Suzumi._

----------------------------

Collapsing on the music chair, Suzumi's eyes scanned her score again. She had left home early to practice her violin and had stayed back to practice in the music room. It was now almost two hours after school.

Her arms lead heavy, she placed her violin in her case and was about to pick it up and walk to the train station home when her phone rang. Assuming it was her mother, she picked it up,

'I'm at school, I'm coming home, kaa-san'

'I don't know how to reply to that. Suzumi-chan.'

Suzumi's eyes widened as she checked her phone ID. Unknown.

'Oshitari-kun, how'd you get this number?'

'Maah, have you forgotten that I have connections?'

'Oh..so what did you call for?'

'You're going to your last violin lesson before your big performance, right?'

'Yeah, why?'

She could hear his smirk over the phone

'Do you want to go have sushi later?'

What surprised her more than Oshitari's answer had been her reply.

'Sure.'

* * *

Author's Closing Note:

This wasn't as action-packed but it's one of the story's major turning point. Anyone who's read the original story will know that the plot has been slightly subverted. That's because I want to show more depth into the relationship between Suzumi and Oshitari so yeah. As for the musical terminology, I apologise if it's made things difficult but this story is very closely entwined with music so I find that there is a need to show just how the music has affected both character's lives.

*Allegro – quickly/fast


	4. Fifth

**Uninspired**

_Summary:_ Kitane Suzumi must find something large enough to fill the void in her heart before she loses the one shot at her dreams forever. OshitariOc

_Disclaimer:_ If I owned Prince of Tennis, I wouldn't be on fanfiction. :D

_Author's Foreword: _Hey, I swear I am updating as fast as I can, really sorry for the wait :D

* * *

_**Three Days to go….**_

'Oi, Yuushi, Atobe's treating us to Yakiniku tonight, you coming?'

Oshitari turned to the voice of his doubles partner and smiled.

'Not today, Gakuto.'

Gakuto felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Yuushi was giving of a sinisterly happy aura. Something major was up. He just hoped he wouldn't be the victim of Yuushi's good mood…

'It's your major audition in three days, right?'

The pair turned to see Atobe walking up to them with an omniscient smirk.

'Yes, you remember.'

Hyoutei's King scoffed.

'After all these years, you still can't let go of Kitane Suzumi, eh, Oshitari?'

Gakuto raised his eyebrows in confusion. 'Kitane? That violinist?'

'So? What about her Atobe?'

Oshitari asked, challenging his captain to speak further. Atobe and he had known each other since childhood through their family company dealings, but Gakuto hadn't been there when he had first met Suzumi.

Atobe smirked and walked past them.

'It doesn't need to be said.'

Atobe's hauntingly omniscient words all those years ago came back, whispering to him condescendingly.

'_Crush her? Yuushi, do you think you can do that? Crushing her for you…..will be like crushing your heart.'_

Oshitari's eyes hardened at the thought. _Then watch me, Atobe. Watch me smother my heart._

----------------------------------

Humming excitedly, Suzumi typed away at her essay when Reika walked past her, eying her.

'You're in a good mood.'

Turning, startled, Suzumi asked, 'Am I?'

'You're more relaxed that you have been in ages. You've been completely tense this month, something happen last night?'

Tilting her head to the side in curiosity, she thought back to the previous night. Those dark ocean eyes still glistened eerily in the same light as if they were right in front of her.

Smiling at her classmate, Suzumi responded, 'No, more of looking forward to tonight, I guess.'

-------------------------

Silently opening the door of her teacher's house, she sat down on the couch, absorbing the free-flowing music around her and closed her eyes, allowing herself to become lost in the music. And then -

'Szuumi. It's your turn.'

Opening her eyes, Suzumi stood up and gave Oshitari a smile as she passed him on her way to her teacher with her violin and bow in her right hand and her scores in her left hand. She placed her scores onto the stand. Her teacher gave her a strained smile.

'Kitane-chan, where do you want to start today?'

She placed her chin onto her violin's chin-rest. Her eyes locked with Oshitari's for a moment before she turned to her teacher.

'I want to start from the beginning. Please listen for the first time and tell me where I've made mistakes.'

Ignoring her teacher's frown and turning to the violin stand, she willed Oshitari to hear her message.

_Let me play for you._

She began the opening notes of Astor Pizzollla's Verano Porteno.

-----

Her teacher smiled at her.

'They were all very good, Kitane-chan, your pieces were all excellent, it's good to have you back.'

Smiling, she thanked her teacher.

'Were there any mistakes?'

Her teacher beamed at her, expressing her delight at Kitane's sudden new vibrancy.

'Not tonight.'

Joyously, she thanked her teacher and packed her violin.

Her teacher opened the door for her and started in surprise.

'Yuushi-kun, you're still here?'

'Ah, sensei, I was waiting for Kitane-chan.'

Blinking, Suzumi hurriedly walked towards the door and smiled at her teacher, who looked at the two in confusion but nodded in acceptance. It was, after all, two prodigal violinists interacting.

'Arigatou, sensei, Ja matte ne.'

Her sensei nodded.

'Yes, take care and good luck in your performance on Friday.'

----

'Ne, thank you, Oshitari-san.'

'For what?'

'For helping me, if it wasn't for you, I probably wouldn't be able to play as well as I could today.'

Oshitari smirked.

'It's fine, how about going on a date with me now then?'

Suzumi looked at Oshitari in shock at his candour. She flushed red.

'Sure.'

'Let's go and shop around at 109 before eating sushi.'

Clutching onto her case strap, Suzumi smiled nervously. She turned towards the street where the bus stop was. She stopped in surprise as Oshitari held onto her arm. She gave him a quizzical glance. All Oshitari did was smile at her before his hand slid down her arm and he held onto her hand, entwining their fingers before he pulled her with him towards the bus stop. Holding on to Oshitari's hand and blushing, she followed him.

----------

'I'm so full! That was great!'

'Mmm, considering how much you ate, I'm not surprised.'

Oshitari teased her.

'What? I like sushi.'

'I can tell. Still, I can't believe you didn't buy anything from 109 _(Store)._'

'I don't really shop there. I usually shop at La Foret or Marui_(Store)_. There isn't 109 in Kanagawa.'

'Aaah?'

'Speaking of which, I need to go home. It's late and I still need to go back home.'

'I'll take you home.'

'Oshitari-kun?'

'It's dangerous for you to travel by yourself at this time. I'll make sure you go home, We'll take my limousine.'

'But-'

'No buts.'

--------------------

Slipping out of the limousine with her violin, she smiled shyly at Oshitari. His strange behaviour was really affecting her.

'Thank you, Oshitari-kun.'

The boy smiled and held onto her before she walked up her frontpath.

'Oshitari-'

He lightly kissed her on the forehead before he pushed her towards her door with a soft expression on his face.

'I'll see you soon, Kitane.'

Oshitari then turned and left, leaving Suzumi stunned at her doorstep. Oshitari watched her from the window of his limousine. The tinted windows hid his smirk as she entered her house. A predatory glint was in his eyes

_Kitane Suzumi….you are mine now._

---------------------------------------------

**Two More Days…**

Rushing up the stairs of her house before taking of her shoes, she quickly yelled 'Tadiama' before running upstairs into her bedroom.

Suzumi's mother walked out of the study room and shook her head, smiling.

'That girl….'

The house resonated with her joyous songs.

---------------------------------------------

**One More Day…**

'Not bad…'

Snapping her eyes open, she smiled at the listener.

'Oshitari-kun!'

The boy leaning against the wall tilted his head. A strange look on his face.

'Not bad, Kitane, for an amateur.'

She blinked, taken aback before smiling.

'Right and then you'd be…?'

'The master.'

Her eyes opened and she stopped smiling. Oshitari was still talking in that sinisterly low voice.

'Oshitari-kun…..?'

The boy walked around her and towards the piano, brushing his hand across the grand piano.

'They say you're a music tensai. A prodigy. What they don't realise…'

She watched Oshitari, confused at the hard look on his face.

'That you're completely overrated. Completely spoilt and completely incompetent. You have no real skill. Only that which you inherited. Nothing that you learnt. Nothing that you feel is in that music of yours. Music is not yours. You've always claimed that music is yours. But it's not. You're just holding it captive.'

Suzumi bit her lip at Oshitari's harsh words.

'I don't understand what you're trying to say, Oshitari-ku-'

'Please, don't think I ever wanted to help you. All I wanted to do was dethrone Japan's top violinist and now, I've done it.'

Suzumi blinked surprised, staring at his cruel features before she looked at him fiercely,

'You haven't dethroned me. I won't lose to you. No matter what your intentions are.'

'Really?'

Oshitari Yuushi smirked as he walked towards her. She could neither move forward of backwards.

He wrapped his arms around her and lifted her chin with his fingers, smiling at her mockingly.

'I wonder, Kitane…..'

He kissed her fiercely and she didn't know how to respond. She had thought he liked her. She had thought of him as a friend. Not an enemy.

'Kitane…..'

She blinked at him, refusing to acknowledge him, despite feeling herself shiver as he breath caressed her neck.

'I really hate you.'

His whisper cracked something in her. She trembled and struggled to hold herself.

'Is something wrong?'

The two in the music room turned to the third voice.

'Yukimura-san.'

The boy smiled sweetly. Far too sweetly for it to be safe.

'This is the second time this week you've come to Rikkai, Oshitari, is there something that we can help you?'

The blue-haired boy smirked and he walked towards Yukimura before leaving.

'No…my work here is complete….Oh, and Kitane.'

He turned his head back to look at her and she looked up at the mention of his name.

'That Oxford scholarship….forget it. It's mine.'

Suzumi's eyes widened as Oshitari left. Yukimura moved to her side and sat her down. She did so without thinking.

'Did you fall for him?'

He asked her, neither curious nor nosey, just asking for the sake of allowing her to let it all out.

Slowly, her body began to tremble more and more before finally…she clutched onto Yukimura as she sobbed. He didn't comfort her or make a noise. He was just…there.

She cried for the loss of a friend. For the loss of a song. For the loss of her heart.

* * *

Author's Closing Note:

Hey, sorry been busier than usual, I promised this so I'm updating it now :D Hope you enjoy and yeah…..:D Not quite where I like it but I figured I've kept you waiting long enough.

Also, to my reviewers, thank you so much for giving me feedback. I'm sorry I couldn't reply but I've been really busy lately.

Anyways, to **unknown player**, who had a question, I was thinking of that but I'm not certain yet. I don't want it to become a soap-drama thing, I just sort of want it to be short and simple.

For those who study music, you can probably predict how many more chapters there will be. I've had a plot in mind but the thing is, other influences have come across, so sometimes, I revamp the entire plot in my head because of the influence so yeah. **Uninspired Rewritten** was supposed to be updated as well, but as I mentioned, certain influences around me have caused me to revamp the plot almost completely, so please bear with me :D

The shop references, just to clear things up, **109** is a like a semi-department store in Shibuya which is for youth and mainly has many different stores inside the building – mainly clothes and accessories. **La Foret **is one in Shinjuku which is similar to **109** and **Marui** is also like the previous stores. However, **Marui ** depends on which suburb it's in – if it's in the richer suburbs, it tends to sell more items in the mature clothing and fashion.

Thanks heaps,

Akemi


End file.
